


Flowers

by Nightworldlove



Series: Korrasami week '15 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day one; flowers, F/F, Flowers, Korrasami Week 2015, Spirit World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami week 2015's Day one prompt; Flowers. Takes place in the Spirit World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been everything but easy, since I’ve been dealing with a huge writer’s block for almost a year now... But I did it! And even though it’s not my best work, I’m kinda proud of myself just for posting this. I hope you guys like it...   
>  I want to thank crackpairingprincess in advance for beta'ing, I’m so grateful for her sticking with me for this long...

   The sun shone brightly, a clear blue sky with only a small puff of cloud here and there and a soft breeze that made the grass and flowers dance. No signs of danger or darkness anywhere near, it was peaceful and there was nothing to worry about. Exactly how the Spirit World was supposed to be.

   “Korra! I can’t—“ Asami tried, out of breath. She was laughing and gasping for air, they had been running and dancing— if you could even call it dancing, for probably an hour straight and Asami’s lungs just needed a break. The Avatar halted and turned around to look at the engineer, whose hands rested on her knees and her hair was hanging down, framing the non-bender’s face. She smiled and got to Asami, scooped her up into her arms and continued dancing through the field that was full of the most beautiful flowers. “K-Korra!” Asami squealed, laughing and wrapping her arms around Korra’s neck even tighter.

   “That would be me,” Korra replied, a smug grin plastered on her face. “What is it, my love?” she then asked softly, while bringing her pace down to normal speed. She leaned her face down until her lips were only inches away from Asami’s. Instead of kissing the engineer, Korra stared deeply into Asami’s green eyes. It filled her stomach with waves of warmth, happiness and love. She had fallen deeply in love with the woman that was once just a friend.

   “I love you,” Asami whispered softly, her breath brushed against the Avatar’s lips before Korra kissed her. She knew Korra loved her too, the kiss told her in more than a thousand languages could. Asami couldn’t get enough of the Avatar’s kisses; she really was addicted. As rough and passionate the kisses sometimes could be, so gentle and loving the kiss was right now. It silenced the engineer’s mind for a moment, no thoughts or images floated through her non-stop-racing mind.

   “I love you too, Asami.” The Avatar gently put down the non-bender, in the field of flowers. Asami was just as pretty as a flower, if not prettier, and fitted perfectly in the picture. Korra smiled lovingly and joined the engineer, laying down next to her in the soft grass and colorful flowers that danced in the soft breeze. They stared at the very few fluffy clouds while their hands were locked; their fingers intertwined.

   “Korra, look! It’s Pepper!” Asami said, pointing at the sky. Korra followed Asami’s finger and saw a cloud shaped like Jinora’s skybison, causing the Avatar to chuckle.

   “Well, there’s Pabu,” Korra said, pointing way to the left. “And I see a mini Naga.” The two young women continued pointing out clouds to each other, chuckling and laughing in between.

 

   “I really love the Spirit World…” Asami said, followed by a sigh. Korra turned her head to look at the engineer and smiled.

   “I’m glad you enjoy it here, we can come back whenever you feel like it.”

   “Oh, you’re right… I didn’t even think about that,” Asami replied. It made her happy, to know that she could go here whenever. Even if Korra wasn’t with her at that moment, she could go here if work was stressing her out.

   Korra could tell Asami was completely lost in her thoughts and smirked as she got an idea; the Avatar rolled onto her stomach and started to pick flowers. All the colors she could find, ended up in her hand. It was becoming a quite big, but very colorful bouquet and Korra was happy with how it looked so far. As some spirits gathered around her, probably to see what she was doing, Korra gestured them to come closer.

   “Can you guys help me?” Korra whispered, the spirits looked at her, each other and back at the Avatar. “I just want to surprise my girlfriend, Asami,” she explained. She had the spirits’ attention and explained them what the plan was and how they could help her.

 

   “Korra?” Asami realized she’d dozed off and the Avatar wasn’t next to her anymore. She knew there was no need to worry, Korra was the Avatar after all. She couldn’t be far; Korra wouldn’t leave Asami all by herself in the Spirit World, which was unknown territory for the engineer.

   Asami sat up and looked around, but didn’t see Korra anywhere near. So she got up to her feet, dusted off her clothes and started walking down the hill they’d been on. “Korra?” Asami called, searching while carefully climbing down the grass-covered hill.

 

   “Oh, that’s her! Guys, can you go to her and bring her here? But please make sure she can’t see any of this, it has to stay a surprise!” Korra said and looked at the spirits around her. A small group of spirits volunteered and went off to guide the engineer to the Avatar.

   “Do you think this is the Avatar’s forever girl?” A small dragonfly bunny spirit asked in general.

   “I don’t think, I _know_ that she’s the Avatar’s forever girl. It’s pretty obvious,” a deer spirit replied.

   “Shh, there she is!” the biggest spirit said, as Asami came into view.

 

   Asami saw some spirits coming towards her and she smiled, they could probably help her. “Hello spirits, do you happen to know where the Avatar is?” she asked kindly. The spirits seemed to smile at her and they nodded.

   “Come with us, we’ll bring you to her!” the biggest spirit said, who looked a lot like an elephant-rat to her. Before Asami could reply, she was already guided into the direction the spirits had come from.

   “T-thanks…” Asami stumbled as she was startled by a small sugar glider which spread out its paws to cover her eyes. “What’s—“

   “Sorry, Asami. But please don’t be afraid; we won’t do you any harm. We were simply asked to make sure you don’t see—“

   “Shhh, you’ll spoil it!”

   “Oh, right… Sorry…”

   “It’s… It’s okay, I think,” Asami said, a little hesitant as she was simply blind right now and had no idea what was going on. She had no choice but to trust the spirits.

 

   Korra turned around as some spirits were looking behind her, to see Asami coming towards her; being guided by the same small group of spirits. The smile on her face grew bigger and bigger, until it would probably start to hurt her cheeks after a while.

   “Asami,” Korra started, taking Asami’s hands in hers. “Just keep your eyes closed, okay?” Asami nodded and Korra gestured the sugar glider to get off of the engineer’s face. Korra gently tugged Asami’s hands, so Asami understood to follow the Avatar. “Now,” Korra said as she halted and Asami bumped into her.

   “Oops,” Asami chuckled, trying to keep her eyes closed as Korra had requested from her.

   “It’s okay, love.” Korra softly kissed Asami and whispered that it was okay for Asami to open her eyes. Asami did and gasped. Flowers in every imaginable color were securely laid down in the grass, in the shape of a circle. But as Asami took it in, she realized it wasn’t just a circle-shape.

   Korra faced Asami with Asami’s hands still in hers, cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

   “K-Korra?” Asami stuttered, having a suspicion of what was about to happen, but simply couldn’t bring out anything else.

   “Asami, you were there for me when I didn’t know who else to turn to and I realized—when I realized that, that I didn’t _want_ anyone else to turn to… And I would like to be there for you and rely on you in life and in love for the rest of my life… Will you share that with me?” Korra spoke, internally cursing at her own stuttering.

   Asami blinked and gulped, slowly realizing what Korra had asked her. She could feel that her eyes would get watery and her heart was racing inside her chest. She too, inhaled deeply to try and calm herself down a little.

   “Wow, Korra… I-I don’t know what to say, besides that you said everything I’ve been feeling lately… And I mean lately; for a long time… But, yes of course! I-I would love that…” The engineer’s voice was a bit shaky and she could feel tears starting to well up in the corners of her eyes.

   “Okay. Also, you have to promise to tell me when I’m being a jerk,” Korra said, causing Asami to laugh through her tears. “And you’re never a jerk, so don’t ask me the same thing.”

   Asami chuckled and nodded. “I promise, Korra.”

   “Okay,” Korra replied, feeling extremely happy, but also relieved.

   “I love you,” Asami said, squeezing Korra’s hands gently.

   “I love you,” Korra answered, squeezing Asami’s hands gently in return. Then she leaned forward to press her lips against Asami’s once again, not responding to the spirits’ awing and cooing.

 

   “So we’re engaged now…” Asami whispered, pressing her body closer against Korra’s. The Avatar hummed and pulled the engineer even tighter against her bare body.

   “We sure are, my beautiful fiancée,” Korra responded and pressed a kiss in between Asami’s collarbones. “My future wife…”

   “I can’t wait to call you my wife, Korra.” Asami took Korra’s hand in hers and kissed it over and over.

   “Neither can I, Asami. Neither can I.”

 


End file.
